royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Save Me, Darling!
Save Me, Darling! is the eighteenth episode on Chapter Three Webisodes. Summary Darling Charming uncovers her heroic side after a wild dragon sets his sights on her friends forever after. Transcript Male Narrator: Damsel in Distress class is in session. Maid Marian: '''Now damsels, when you get rescued by your prince, you want to look you best. '''Raven Queen: Oh gag. Like I'm gonna be worried about my hair if I'm about to become dragon chow. Apple White: Well, if- Maid Marian: That roar might have been dragons breathing down your necks if your not paying better attention. Apple White: So looking demure and harmless is our first line of defense...? Darling charming: Rule 23: a damsel retains the element of surprise at all times. Maid Marian: Oh very good, Darling! A+ as usual. Our guest hero today will be Darling's big brother; Daring Charming! Ashlynn, Blondie, and Cedar: Daring Charming! So charming! Raven Queen: Yay. Daring. Maid Marian: Darling, be a dear and go fetch your brother. Darling Charming: Why, certainly. Female Narrator: '''What is she doing? She's supposed to find the hero of this story. '''Male Narrator: It may be, that she just did. Raven Queen: Oh, save me. Or...whatever. Really? Is this going to be on the midterm? *gasp* The dragon of Withering Heights is coming to get us all! There's a level five dragon alert! *gasp* Apple White: *gasp* Maid Marian and students: *screams* Maid Marian: Our hero has arrived! Dragon: *growls* Raven Queen: Daring?! Dragon: *whimpers* Maid Marian: Oh, my. How charming! You certainly live up to your name, Daring. Daring Charming: Hey! Watch the hair! Ha ha, what did I do this time? Hey, Darling. This seems to be happening more and more and I don't know why. Be glad your a damsel, little sis. See what us heroes have to put up with? Darling Charming: *chuckles* You poor thing. Female Narrator: Class dismissed. Gallery Save me darling - calendar.jpg save me darling - cliff edge.jpg save me darling - damsel in distress class.jpg save me darling - apple raven bleh.jpg Save me Darling - apple hides behind raven.jpg Save me Darling - marian.jpg Save me Darling - apple enthustiac.jpg Save me Darling - marian apple raven.jpg Save me Darling - darling answers.jpg Save me Darling - amused darling swooned girls.jpg Save me Darling - raven yay.jpg Save me Darling - marian fetch.jpg Save me Darling - darling of course.jpg Save me Darling - darling no one can see right.jpg Save me Darling - darling wants the armour.jpg Save me Darling - darling smile.jpg Save me Darling - practise.jpg Save me Darling - raven poor acting.jpg Save me Darling - raven alarm.jpg Save me Darling - raven peeks.jpg Save me Darling - class scared.jpg Save me Darling - dragon lands.jpg Save me Darling - knight raven.jpg Save me Darling - dragon easy block.jpg Save me Darling - dragong knight.jpg Save me Darling - hiding in cave.jpg Save me Darling - white knight marian.jpg Save me Darling - daring.jpg Save me Darling - darling you poor thing.jpg Save me Darling - darlings locker.jpg Save me Darling - Darling sneaky face.jpg Save me Darling - Maid Marian.jpg Save me Darling - Ashlynn and Darling.jpg Save me Darling - apple raven.jpg Save me Darling - dragon raven.jpg Save me Darling - Daring Darling.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages